


Possession

by Ariasune



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Blindshipping, Drabble, M/M, Puzzleshipping, The difference is so negligible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 20:38:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7906903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariasune/pseuds/Ariasune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You feel real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possession

They watched each other quietly, sitting on Yuugi’s bed with a cautious space left between them. The Spirit breathless, airless, hollow and Yuugi’s face burning as he curled faltering fingertips around the Spirit’s arm. This is how you find a pulse; fingers tickling the inside of the wrist. This is how you find a heartbeat.

He felt insubstantial. A haze in a borrowed shape, as Yuugi searched along the boundary lines.

Fragile, if he was honest. Yuugi pressing a palm against his chest, kneeling on the bed and leaning in towards the Spirit. “You’re warm,” Yuugi said, surprised and pleased. He pressed a little closer, hand drifting along the Spirit’s shoulder.

“I am?”

“Mh.” Yuugi’s fingers rubbed along the back of his head, and blinking, Yuugi moved forward. Curled his hand in the Spirit’s hair. Pulled gently until the Spirit’s head tipped back. “Oh! I’m sorry!”

Yuugi let go, hand hovering between them, and the Spirit rocked forward slightly. Collapsing into Yuugi’s gravity. “It didn’t hurt.” His jaw pressed into Yuugi’s half-closed hand, and it opened up. “What do I feel like?”

“You feel real,” Yuugi said honestly, cupping the Spirit’s face. Bringing his other hand up to play with the Spirit’s hair, surprised at the soft, tangible texture. Unbalanced, Yuugi stumbled closer, knees bumping against the Spirit’s legs for stability. “You _really_ feel real,” Yuugi murmured, marvelling. “Warm, and near, and-”

“Calming, and here, and-”

“Real, and-”

“Mine.”

They were close. Satellites caught, and strung together, voices blending like a web between them. There was a thin gauze of empathy at the back of their throats, emotions thrumming in a long, breathless quiver in the hollow of their bodies. Close. Near. Real.

The kiss felt inevitable, like gravity, the end of all things. Warm, and present, with a breath passed between them, evaporating in the heat of Yuugi’s body, and the cooling reflection of the Spirit’s.


End file.
